Chaos
by Tigerstar767
Summary: Far away from the four Clans, two tribes begin. A small kit is daughter of the leader, neice of the medicine cat, a fabulous hunter, a great fighter, and blessed with cleverness and beauty. But then, her brother becomes 'the bad guy'. The cat can't bring herself to kill her brother. She waits. Cats die. Murder happens. And chaos erupts. CAC story. Read inside for details.
1. Create-a-cat

Moonlight bathed the forest in a silvery light. A large gray cat stepped out of the shadows, his amber eyes glinting. Another one—a lean silver tabby—approached towards him.

"Mist." The gray cat dipped his head.

"Stone." Mist gave a curt nod.

"Listen. I didn't come to argue," Stone growled.

Mist looked at him, clearly mystified.

"We need to make groups. Tribes or Clans. You heard of them, right?" Stone told her.

Mist twisted her claw in the dirt. "Yes," she admitted. "Fighting over leadership, it's stupid. And why eight groups with eight cats in each, constantly fighting, than two or three Clans, Tribes, whatever."

Stone nodded. "Gather all the cats you can. Meet at the rock slab."

And so the Tribes began

ALLEGIANCES

This is a CAC story. LawlClan, and all the FF writers who make sure that FF is safe and the rules are not broken, I'm sorry; I know this is breaking the rules, but I _will _take it down. It's just for fun. I'm sorry if you have to report me, but remember, I will take it down. And this is a bit like the Clans and the Tribe mixed together.

**Allegiances: The Tribe of Blue Waves**

Leader: Stone- large gray tom with blazing amber eyes

Deputy:

Herb-cat: 2

Warriors: 12

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Apprentices: 5

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Queens & kits: 1 queen and 3 kits

Queen: Sand that reflects clouds- Ginger she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Kits (Sand's): Shell that is dappled- Fluffy calico she-cat with sharp green eyes

Wolf that howls at night- Fluffy gray tom with dull green eyes

Queen:

Kit:

Kit:

Kit:

Elders: 5

Elder:

Elder:

Elder:

Elder:

Elder:

**READ: **Notice: Names cannot be ridiculous, such as Cupcake that looks yummy, etc. The leaders in the tribes only have the first part of their name.

Tribe of Blue Waves: Live by a beach. Their territory stretches from the beach to a forest; which a river runs through. They eat mice, vole, fish, the occasional rabbit, and birds. If

**Tribe of Cold Forest**

Leader: Mist- Slender silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Herb-cat: 2

Warriors: As much as are submitted

Apprentices: 3

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Queens and kits: none

Elders: As much as are submitted

**READ: **Notice: Tribe of Cold Forest: Live in a forest. Their territory stretches from Blue Waves' to the side of a low mountain. A river stretches from the top of the mountain to Blue Waves' territory. They eat rats, mice, voles, fish, and birds. Note: The cats themselves aren't cold, just the location of their territory. The mountain isn't tall; from the beach to the top of it would probably be a 15-30 minute drive if you were driving 50mph.

FORM:

Name:

Personality:

Age:

Description:

Mate:

Crush:

Rank:

Extra: (If you make a really good form, you're character will become the main' s BFF or mate/crush! Has to be a kit. In the 'extra' box, write what you would prefer, and if neither, write 'neither')

Well, good luck,

Tigerstar767 :3


	2. Update 2

This is a CAC story. LawlClan, and all the FF writers who make sure that FF is safe and the rules are not broken, I'm sorry; I know this is breaking the rules, but I _will _take it down. It's just for fun. I'm sorry if you have to report me, but remember, I will take it down. And this is a bit like the Clans and the Tribe mixed together.

**Allegiances: The Tribe of Blue Waves**

Leader: Stone- large gray tom with blazing amber eyes

Deputy:

Herb-cat: 2

Warriors: 12

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Warrior:

Apprentices: 5

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Queens & kits: 1 queen and 3 kits

Queen: Sand that reflects clouds- Ginger she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Kits (Sand's): Shell that is dappled- sleek calico she-cat with sharp green eyes (kind and intelligent)

Wolf that howls at night- Gray tom with ruffled fur, a pale gray underbelly and pale yellow eyes (proud)

Queen:

Kit: Pine that Clings to Cliff- Small pale brown tom with darker patches around his neck, paws, belly and tail. Has one silvery-green eye; the other is blinded due to scar around it. (Shy and nice)

Kit: Ice that Freezes Water- gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes (a bit mysterious but kind)

Kit:

Elders: 5

Elder:

Elder:

Elder:

Elder:

Elder:

**READ: **Notice: Names cannot be ridiculous, such as Cupcake that looks yummy, etc. The leaders in the tribes only have the first part of their name.

Tribe of Blue Waves: Live by a beach. Their territory stretches from the beach to a forest; which a river runs through. They eat mice, vole, fish, the occasional rabbit, and birds.

**Tribe of Cold Forest**

Leader: Mist- Slender silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Herb-cat: 2

Warriors: As much as are submitted

Apprentices: 3

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Apprentice:

Queens and kits: none

Elders: As much as are submitted

**READ: **Notice: Tribe of Cold Forest: Live in a forest. Their territory stretches from Blue Waves' to the side of a low mountain. A river stretches from the top of the mountain to Blue Waves' territory. They eat rats, mice, voles, fish, and birds. Note: The cats themselves aren't cold, just the location of their territory. The mountain isn't tall; from the beach to the top of it would probably be a 15-30 minute drive if you were driving 50mph.

FORM:

Name:

Personality:

Age:

Description:

Mate:

Crush:

Rank:

Extra: (If you make a really good form, you're character will become the main' s BFF or mate/crush! Has to be a kit. In the 'extra' box, write what you would prefer, and if neither, write 'neither')

**Please be descriptive! Ex: Stone- gray tom with amber eyes, vs. Stone- sleek, muscular tom with bright, blazing amber eyes. Stone has a long scar across his flank. He has no tabby stripes; but white hind paws.**

**AgentKajiTheWolf and Supernova750, can I make Pine and Ice, bro and sis (lol) ?**


	3. Chapter 1

So, I'm FINALLY starting Chaos… No, I didn't mean I'm _starting _it, but—Ah, never mind.

The wind swished above a small beach, moonlight turning the pale sand silver. A wolf howled in the distance, while a fox skittered nervously in the nearby forest. The waves gently lapped at shore where two cats walked.

"It'll be _perfect_," A muddy-colored tom assured a gray one.

The gray one's amber eyes reflected the bright light from the moon. "I don't know, Mud. So many things could go wrong, like—"

The brown one, Mud, interrupted the gray cat. "And what is the chance of that happening, Stone? One in twenty, one in thirty?"

Stone kicked a pebble in the sand. "Still…"

He looked at a small shell glistening in the light and picked it up with his teeth

A small silver she-cat ran up to them. "Stone, brother. Calm. The kits are here! You have two wonderful kits, with a healthy mother nursing them."

Stone ran, his tail streaming behind then, into a small camp on top of a cliff. He looked around, at the sudden drop onto the beach, and on to the gentle slope to the beach. Turning, he raced into a small cave. Inside lay a white-and-ginger patched she-cat, two kits at her side.

"Oh, Sand, they're beautiful! What are you naming them?"

"Well, I want this little gray tom to be Wolf that howls at night. He looks almost like you," she added.

"And, hmmm. What's that?" Sand asked, looking at the shell.

Stone had forgotten it was there with him. "…A shell I found on the beach," he replied.

Sand looked at it and sighed. The shell was brown, black, a bit orange and parts of it bleached white.

"Hmm. This precious kit will be Shell that… is dappled… by light." Sand smiled and looked and Stone. "Because _you_ are my light. Forever.

_**Three moons later**_

"So…" I heard my mother sigh uncertainly.

"So…?" I squeaked, leaning forwards.

"Well, I've been thinking…" Another sigh. "Well… Sky and I are bringing you kits to the beach."

I let out wild _rowwr _of excitement. Sky, another queen, had three kits, Pebble, Dust, and Gull, had already taken them to the beach, but it was still a big treat to go to the beach. Dust tumbled me over, and I purred.

"You're gonna _love _the beach! Rolling blue-gray waves, gold-white sands!" she exclaimed.

"I know… but…" I trailed off.

"Oh, the _spirit?" _she said, rolling her light blue eyes. She half-closed her eyes and let her tail droop. "The spirit," she moaned in a deep voice. "Will haunt you for _eee_ternity… then POUNCE ON YOU!" She jumped on me, and laughed at my scared expression.

"Dust, oh Dust, stop it. What am I going to do with you?" Sky scolded her kit, though love filled her eyes.

Wolf and his friend, Gull walked over. "Stop being such a _kit_," Wolf sniffed.

Gull looked a bit sympathetic, but he quickly nodded.

"Hmm… And the last time _I _checked, you were a kit, too," I shot back.

"Yeah, but a _mature _kit," Wolf cried.

Pebble, the last kit was watching our fight with wide eyes. She was clumsy but totally kind.

"Hup hup! Time to go!" My mother said, glaring at us.

"Wolf started it!" I whined.

"Wolf, don't start it, Shell stop continuing it," Sand meowed without looking back.

Sky paused. "Get in a straight line and watch your step."

I got into the line with all the other kits.

After a few tree-lengths, I felt soft sand under my paws.

"Voila!" Dust giggled.

I stared ahead in amazement. Blue-gray waves lapped at the shore, turning the soft pale golden-white into shining, hard tan sand.

"Okay, don't go past where I am standing right now, and don't go past those two trees—yes, Wolf those ones—or you'll… just don't, okay?" Sand asked.

The kits broke apart. I looked at the hard tan sand and saw white clouds reflected in it. It looked a lot like my mother's pelt.

Dust bounded over. "Cool, huh? One time, I snuck—oh…" she cleared her throat nervously. "I mean came over here while it was storming and _wow. _Imagine large gray waves pounding against the shore, clouds, dark gray, _pouring _water over, causing small holes in the sand."

I nodded. "Say, what's _rain _like?" I had never experienced rain, just bright sun and white clouds.

"Well… hmm. You know when Wolf flicked water at you once and it was in those little droplets?" she asked.

I paused. "Yup."

"Well imagine thousands of those droplets land down from the sky."

"Oh. Wow."

Time flew by after that and before I knew it, we were going to bed. The other kits closed their eyes and fell asleep. I had no idea how they did that. I had a million thoughts on my mind every night, only falling asleep out of sheer exhaustion. Like, for example, what was a storm? Was rain hot or cold? Could you drink it? What color was rain? Why did the sand change when the ocean touched it? When would I fall asleep? I got out of bed, careful not to wake my denmates. The moon had disappeared, just a small sliver of it to show it was there. The stars shimmered brightly, though,

"Will I ever become leader?" I wondered quietly to the stars.

A star flew by, leaving a bright streak. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. Bewildered, I stumbled back into my bed. This time, sleep seemed to come to me quickly.

"Shell! She-ell!"

I snapped up, immediately alert.

A tiny white she-cat with black splotches and stormy green eyes was looking at me.

"Who-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Paws, " she mewed. "Listen, listen now."

I nodded. "Umm, where are we?"

"There are places besides your tiny camp. Look."

I looked around. We were in a lush forest, rivers snaking around with fresh water. Mice scuttled around, too. When I looked away, the place seemed to disappear, replaced with stars. I realized that Paws was glittering, stars at her feet.

"The… the sky?" It sounded stupid, even to me.

"Well, we are in your _dream._ You're dreaming," Paws said softly.

"Well, why are _you _in my dream?" I sounded rude, but I was just totally weirded out.

"Well, cats have been in clans and tribes for a long time. We are from there, we are ancestors, we are our ancestor's kin. We join to make this tribe. We have no name, but we just name our tribe Star."

"Are you_ dead_?" I asked quietly.

"Yes… Yes I am,' Paws murmured.

"Oh…"

"But that's not the point," Paws mewed briskly.

"Well, we have powers to dimly see what's going to happen. But you have a power much better than ours," she continues.

I blinked in shock. _Powers? _Of annoying curiousness? Of slight clumsiness?

"Yes, it must be a shock to you… But… you are our savoir.

"What?" I sputtered. "What does that mean?"

"You already know, Shell. It means you are the one… the one who will have power with you forever."


	4. Chapter 2

Me, a savior. I almost laughed out loud the next day. Snow, my other friend was jumping up and down.

"I _ca-nnot _believe you got to go to the beach!" she chirped.

I smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty cool."

Snow was about a moon younger than me, but she looked older; her fur was sleek and instead of being chubby she was lean.

Pine, Snow's adopted sister walked up shyly. He was a moon older than me, though.

I yawned, pausing as I noticed two of the apprentices, Storm and Cloud

Storm shivered. "Looks like a storm is coming," he observed, looking at the dark sky.

I hadn't noticed that before and I looked at the mist in the distance.

"Okay, let's get to work." Cloud yawned.

"Can't be tired _already_," Storm teased her.

She ducked her head. "Well…" she objected.

He laughed. "Joking, joking."

It was clear to see their friendship, which probably annoyed the other she-cat apprentices.

You see, Storm was kind, funny, and helpful, yet strong in battle. He had a muscular frame and a perfect, triangular face. So all the other apprentices thought he was their perfect mate later in time.

Tulip that blossoms in Sun, a snooty apprentice, sniffed. She was all white with a delicate frame and ice—oh I'm sorry 'warm blue sky' eyes.

"So, _kit_. Spying much?" she asked innocently.

A sudden yowl made me flinch. "Wolf!"

I ran over to my father, who had made the sound. Wolf was on the beach, sneaking along the cliff.

Stone, my father, ran down the cliff and swiftly grabbed Wolf by the scruff.

"HEY!" Wolf yelled angrily.

Stone returned to the top of the cliff and firmly put Wolf on the ground.

Stone inhaled through his teeth, his whole body shaking in anger.

"Wolf. What. You. Did. Was. Stupid. And. Reckless. Don't _ever _do that again. Oh, _and _what _were you trying to do?"_

"It wasn't like I was running away," Wolf growled, but it sounded awkward.

"I'm not asking what you weren't doing. I'm asking what you _were_ doing."

"Nothing…" Wolf mumbled.

"Now. Tell me," Stone commanded. His tone was stern, and I could see that his pride in Wolf was slowly fading away.

This was the third time Wolf had done this, and, _also,_ he was caught halfway to the Cold Forest tribe.

"I'm delaying your apprentice ceremony," Stone snapped. "By… fifteen sunrises."

"You can't do that!" Wolf growled.

"Make that a moon."

"B-but… What about Shell?" He snarled my name and I recoiled in shock.

"No. She did nothing wrong. Go to Sand. Now."  
Wolf stalked away.

"I'm sorry, Shell," Stone murmured, rubbing his muzzle against my head. "I'm sorry."

**One **_moon _later

"Shell! Come here right now!" Sand called.

I walked over carefully. She sounded angry. She laughed at my expression.

"Gotcha!" she crowed. "Ha, gotcha there. No, it's your special day!"

I was stunned, then smiled hugely. "My apprentice ceremony!?"

She purred so hard that her whole slender frame shook. "Yes! You _must _get ready."

She washed me; I let her.

"All cats of the tribe, gather to share news!" I heard my father's call just as my mother was finishing me up.

I walked out, despite how much I wanted to sprint out. Today was the day that all the kits were being apprenticed. Wow. Except Wolf.

"Cats of the tribe, we gather to share news and watch kits become cats! Shell, come up. Shell, your mentor will be River that Rushes Past. Do you pledge to be loyal and to honor your tribe?"

"Yes," I meowed loudly. "I do."

I went to River to brush muzzles, instead knocking his jaw. I swallowed, and then redid it. He chuckled and led me to the apprentice's seats.

I watched the ceremony go by, then listened for news.

"Tribe, we are blessed to have so many young cats. The meeting is over. Watch over you."

"Watch over you," the other cats and I echoed.

"So, Shell," River meowed, smiling. "I would like to train, but I'm afraid we were the ones to be assigned to den building."

"Okay!" I agreed eager to do anything. "Let's go!"

River led me to the forest, where he showed me the borders. After, he showed me a tree next to the river.

"See how the tree is covered in moss? And all of the fallen branches around the tree?" River asked me.

"Yup," I replied.

"Well, we need to gather both moss and branches."

I automatically leaned forwards to grab the supplies.

"Nope. That's how I first thought how to do it, but your father and I came up with a better solution," River meowed.

I dropped the stuff. "How, then?" I asked, tilting my head.

He took some moss, flattened it a bit, stuffed a few sticks in it, rolled it up tightly and grabbed it in his jaws. "Like that. And then-" he made another roll and tucked it under his chin. "That."

I copied him and made a smaller, messier roll.

"Perfect," he grunted.

We headed back to camp (which wasn't too far) and chatted about making dens. We made multiple trips, then started expanding the den. We wove, patted and repair the den. We talked more, and I realized he was like an Herb-cat. He knew all the herbs, but not for healing; for building. He showed me large leaves that kept rain out of the den, leaves that could make soft flooring, leaves that could cleverly hide things, bushes that you could make quick dens out of and much, much more.

"Okay, now the entrance," River said after quite a while. He made a large entrance out of sticks, like a square without the bottom part. Then he added large leaves, tying the stems to the top part of the entrance.

"Done!" we puffed in unision.

We laughed and went to the elders den; River explained that they told good stories after a hard day's work, adding to bring prey. We brought prey and I asked for a story.

There were three elders, Dirt, Apple and Owl.

Dirt was a No-tail pet, and though Stone thought 'Dirt' was an unfair name, Dirt insisted it was a 'parfectly lovely noime'.

"So, young 'un. I'll tell you a story… Oh, the _bee _story!" Dirt croaked. "So, _oi_-nyway, I was a young cat. Han'some and agile. I was in the forest, and oy saw _honoy. _Dere was a big bees' nest, but I focused on the honoy. Part of the nest woys torn oif, so I saw the honoy. The nest was drippin' the stuff. Oozin' it. Oy pounced up…"

I listened as Dirt finished his story, nodding and gasping when necessary.

River led me to my new bed at sunset, and I stayed up again, my mind full of questions. Eventually, I fell asleep again.

"Shell."

I opened my eyes to see Paw looking at me. "_Yes_?" I snapped, though I knew I was being dramatic.

Paws ignored my tone and said, "Shell, you've _got _to figure out your power. We have foreseen you saving cats with it, but we don't know what it is."

I ducked my head. "Why _meeee? _Why not Dust? She'd be better at it than me," I whined.

"Dust has a destiny, too," Paw pointed out. "And you have this one."

I sniffed. "Fine. What about Wolf?"

She widened her eyes. "How… H-how…." She seemed to be frozen, her voice cracking.

"Shell, don't you see? He's the villain."


End file.
